The MBRS IMSD Program at the University of California, Irvine (MBRS-UCI) is a comprehensive effort to increase the number of undergraduate and graduate minority students in biomedical research careers. During the past three year, the program has served both, 1) to increase the graduation rates of minority students in the biological sciences and 2) increase the rate that minority students enter graduate programs. The MGRS-UCI program intends to continue the successful activities of the first three years of funding and implement additional training elements to enhance MBRS student preparation. Outstanding students will be recruited from a large pool (over 300) of minority undergraduates in the UCI School of Biological Sciences to fill 50 research training positions. Continuing undergraduate training components are: 1) a seminar series designed to introduce MBRS students to biomedical research careers, 2) a workshop to develop laboratory skills using modem molecular techniques, 3) independent paid research conducted under the direction of UCI faculty, and 4) a special course in critical thinking and scientific writing. New undergraduate training components are: 1) a journal club to induce critical reading of current biomedical literature, 2) a workshop to prepare papers and make presentations in local and national conferences, 3) a course on Safety and Ethics for Research, and 4) assist students in preparing for the GRE and applying to graduate programs. To insure continued success, more than 100 faculty from the School of Biological Sciences and the College of Medicine have agreed to serve as preceptors for minority students in the next project period. A fully equipped and staffed computer facility provides the physical space to tutor MBRS students and the staff offer technical support to assist and guide the students in the preparation of GRE and scientific presentations. The program will expand the partnerships with other NIH research training programs (MBRS and Bridges) in the region to augment the recruitment of minority graduate students. The MBRS-UCI program will begin a summer research enrichment program for incoming minority graduate students to orient them about the resources at UG, acquaint them with their fellow graduate and undergraduate participants, and to provide an intense research training with their graduate advisors. The MBRS-UCI will provide additional financial support to graduate students serving as mentors/facilitators of MBRP undergraduate fellows.